The Alien Ultimatum
"The Alien Ultimatum" is a 2011 low-budget disaster film where in the near future, an alarming lack of natural disasters catches the attention of scientists worldwide. It is then discovered that a hostile alien race has taken control of Earth's climate systems and geology and are demanding that the human race hand over complete and utter control of Earth over to them. It produced by CineTel Films and stars Rachel Hunter, Brad Dourif, Arnold Vosloo, Heather McComb, Andrew Divoff, and Vanessa Lee Evigan. Synopsis Summer 2019: Over the past several years, there has been an unusual lull in natural disasters worldwide. While the public is not knowing about this, scientists, especially Dr. Susan Sharfield (Rachel Hunter), are baffled. The last major earthquake of a magnitude 8.0+ was in 2016. The last 7.0+ earthquake was in 2017. The last 6.0+ earthquake was in the summer of 2018. The last major volcanic eruption was in 2014. The last category 5 hurricane was in 2016. The last significant F5 tornado was in 2017. As Dr. Sharfield begins to speculate that this may actually signal a type of doomsday, every single radio and TV transmission in the world is simultaneously interrupted by a signal from an extraterrestrial race, who claim to be holding control of Earth's climate systems and geology. The aliens then inform the stunned planet that approximately 812,000 years ago, they were forced to leave their planet because their sun went supernova. After thousands of years of searching, they stumbled on Earth and decided to make it their home, even though Earth was already populated by the very early species of human. The aliens shared their vast technology and we went from Neanderthals to being almost as advanced as we are today and our peoples both lived together in peace and harmony in a utopian-like world for several thousand years. Then, something terrible happened: We turned greedy, selfish, and evil, wanting everything for ourselves. We declared war on the aliens and all hell broke loose. We stole the aliens' technology and turned devices meant for good purposes into horrific weapons; we destroyed their cities; desecrated, defaced, and destroyed their monuments, and murdered millions of innocent lives. The aliens were driven to the brink of extinction, but managed to prevail. They took back their technology, erased all evidence of their existence and presence, reduced us humans back into cavemen, and headed out into space to rebuild their civilization. Before leaving, the aliens vowed that they would one day be back and they have kept their word. The aliens inform us that we humans have only one chance to make up for the horrible crimes and atrocities committed upon them so many years ago and that is we allow them to take over Earth completely and have total control of our people. They show that they mean business by leveling Los Angeles with a 9.6 magnitude earthquake. With the world at stake, will we acede to their wishes? Or can we fight them? Cast Rachel Hunter as Dr. Susan Sharfield Brad Dourif as U.S. President Sean Liberton Arnold Vosloo as Alien Leader Heather McComb as KQPF Reporter Janet Flanigan Andrew Divoff as Pastor Frank Silvers Vanessa Lee Evigan as Jennifer Hall Brian Krause as Dr. Brad Sawyer Sarah Lieving as Christina Silvers